Wood With Wheels
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: Ziam fic. Slash! Hope you enjoy!


"Zig, for the last time, I'm not getting on that thing." Liam said bluntly.

This was the forth day in a row that Zig had tried to convince him to ride his skateboard. He refused to budge. Liam wasn't that kind of person. It just wasn't his style. He was more laid back and mellow than anything else.

"Pleeeeaaasse? I'm not asking you to go pro or anything. At least try it, yeah? For me?" Zig pleaded.

Liam wouldn't budge. "Look Zig, I know we've been together for quite some time, but for God's sake just give it a rest." He said.

Zig decided to jump in the bed with his boyfriend of four months. "Come on, Li. I promise I wont bother you about it anymore."

Liam rolled his eyes. "I'm not cracking, Zig."

Zig sighed. "I just thought you'd look cute in a helmet and elbow pads. Come on Liam, you don't want to see your boyfriend cry, do you? Because I will."

"You're acting pathetic, Zig. You know that right?" Liam asked.

"Actually, I do. And I will be, all day." He told him, lightly playing with his hair.

Liam tried his hardest to stand his ground, but he eventually sighed and caved.

"Fine, fine. I'll ride your freaking skateboard, Zig. You just better not let me fall."

"Yaaaay!" Zig exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Liam gave him a small smile and lightly tickled him. "You're just lucky I hate seeing you cry."

Zig laughed. "Okay, okay! Let's go outside."

"Ugh, let's get this over with."

So Liam got himself nice and padded up (with Zig's help of course) and they went off to a nearby park. Liam was shaking in his shorts as he stood on the sidewalk, staring down at the wooden vehicle. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified.

"Ok, Liam. Are you ready to 'get this over with'?" Zig asked, using air quotes.

"Not nearly… Do I really have to get on that thing?" Liam whined.

Zig faked disgust and gasped, picking up his board and holding it tightly. "This THING happens to be the second love of my life!" he exclaimed. Liam heavily blushed, knowing what he meant by that.

"Ok… I'm doing it." He said, taking the board and standing wobbly on it. "This isn't too bad… I guess."

"Ok, first we need to figure out your stance. Would you rather ride with your left foot back, or right?" he asked.

"Uh… I don't know yet. I haven't moved." Liam said.

"Ok, I'll help." Zig said, taking Liam by the hips. He moved left a couple feet, then right. Liam looked up and noticed a few people staring.

"I think we have an audience, Zig." He told him. But Zig acted as if he didn't even hear them.

"Right or left?"

Liam smiled. "Left foot."

"Ok, so that means you're goofy." Zig said.

"Goofy? Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

Zig laughed. "Of course not. Tony Hawk's stance was goofy."

"So I'm the best in the world now?"

"In my book, if that's ok with you?"

"Always." Liam told him.

So for the next 30 minutes, Zig taught the bushy-haired grade 11 the basics of skating. He taught him the stances, the basic kick-push motion, balance maneuvers, and lots of others. By the time they were done, Zig was ready to test him.

"Ready to go by yourself now?" he asked.

"No… I'm scared."

"Liam, you've been doing great this whole time. I'm pretty sure you don't need my help anymore." He said.

"But I do need your help."

"I'm helping. I'll be cheering you on from afar." He said.

"Can you do that from… a-close?" Liam asked, making up his own word.

"Fine, I'll cheer from a-close. But don't expect any leg lifts." He joked.

"Ok… Ok. I can do this." Liam told himself, though it didn't really help much.

Zig saw the nervousness of his boyfriend and felt bad. He walked up to Liam and planted a soft kiss upon his lips, getting a few 'awws' from bystanders.

"Good luck. I'll be right here watching." He told him.

Liam smiled, feeling that old feeling of confidence rush inside of him. And with a kick and a push, he was off. Before Liam knew it, he was off, gliding down the short and leveled sidewalk. He heard Zig cheering him on behind him. As he was riding, he turned around to Zig and gave him a thumbs up.

"LIAM, WATCH OUT!" Zig yelled.

Before Liam could look, he found himself falling onto a field of grass. Liam, embarrassed, stayed down on the ground as Zig approached him.

"Liam, you ok?" he asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

Liam instead started to laugh and gave him a thumbs up. "Dandy."

Zig lay down on the grass next to him and took his hand. "You did great, babe."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"So, you ready to try hills next?" Zig jokingly asked.

"Bite me."


End file.
